


Beckoning

by pinchandpull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Visions, Rey's not the only one with visions, Sith Finn, Sith Kylo Ren, Sith Poe, Sith Rey, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchandpull/pseuds/pinchandpull
Summary: Rey is not the only one enticed by the Sith.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Beckoning

Poe feels it now more than ever, and he knows Finn does too, probably stronger. The _pull_. It was cunning at first; a gentle and warm invitation. But it has now given up pleasantries and progresses more into a violent, nauseating lug. He fears it will engulf him as it begins to consume even his waking moments.

 _Visions_ , Poe’s settled firmly on that term since at least dreams feel a little distant, force their way behind his eyes, showing him the flashes of green and red of a cockpit he only had familiarity with from the day he met Finn. How then, he had to force himself to focus on anywhere but the guttural shriek the ship made as it shredded through the stars, but as the visions reach their final stage, he almost cannot stand the clatter of an X-Wing. They sound too foreign, and he finds himself late in the night, when closing his eyes only lapses him into the hallucinations, watching, on repeat, every holovid he can dig up that has even a second of footage of the once-enemy ship.

 _Final stage_... how does he feel so certain of this?

Increasingly, the image of Poe himself in the knot of a Tie Fighter becomes clearer. He feels the sleek black armor snug against his skin, a perfect fit. The dizzying euphoria he’s felt while flying ever since he was a teenager amplified to something he could never even imagine as he sits behind the beasts’ controls. He blasts through ships that he once considered those belonging to friends, lightspeed skipping to neutralize mark through mark, destroying everything that dares come within range.

_What would his mother think?_

He sees Finn around the base less and less now, unless he goes to his quarters looking for him. He sees him fighting, too. He thinks Finn told him a few nights ago, at an obscene hour of the night, what he’s been seeing behind his own eyelids, but Poe already knew. There was no way Finn would have mustered the strength it took to tell Poe before that night, he barely even got it out, then. But poe _knew_. The pair sat across from each other locked into the opposites' glazed eyes as they both spoke in voices, that didn’t sound familiar to either of them, what they’ve been wrestling in their minds.

Like it had already happened. Like they were living it already.

They’ve given Finn special armor. He stands with the knights, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren at their lead. And with the Empress, a wicked, twisted shadow of the friend he once held so dear. The dark side has made the twinges of foresight he’s been granted since he could remember so, so much more. Kylo and the Empress look to _Finn_ as their advisor, and Finn, with ease, reaches across the galaxy, plucking the most visceral feelings and thoughts from the minds of those The Sith command. A seer, tracking down every shred of rebellion that begs to be quashed in the galaxy and offering their location to be slaughtered.

Finn and Poe catch each other’s eyes in the cafeteria, excruciating wakefulness and pain gaunt their faces.

They silently pray Rey will be able to fight this, They won’t have the strength to for much longer.


End file.
